Silver nanowires represent a promising technology for transparent electrical conductors and other conductor applications as a more versatile alternative to traditional conductive oxides, such as indium tin oxide, and other conductive materials. While market penetration of silver nanowires for various applications have been limited to date, it is expected that silver nanowires will provide a growing supply of materials for high performance applications. Silver nanowires are generally synthesized and subsequently delivered to a structure for incorporating into a product. Thus, the first step of the commercialization effort involves the synthesis of the silver nanowires.